beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch Hedberg
|Wikipedia:/en/Mitch Hedberg> :"Mitchell Lee Hedberg (February 24, 1968 – March 30, 2005) was an American stand-up comedian known for his surreal humor and unconventional, often deadpan comedic delivery. His comedy typically featured short, sometimes one-line jokes mixed with absurd elements and non sequiturs. :Hedberg's comedy and onstage persona gained him a cult following, with audience members sometimes shouting out the punchlines to his jokes before he could finish them. He died of a cocaine and heroin drug overdose in 2005." Background |Grunge://The untold truth of Mitch Hedberg> :"Mitch Hedberg was one of the greatest comedians of all time. He might not be a household name like George Carlin or Louis C.K., but he'll always be remembered for his signature style and incomparable delivery." :"Hedberg was born in Minnesota, and his family discovered early on that he had a heart defect. With him since birth, his mother Mary claimed his condition often caused him anxiety. Later in life, his heart condition may have contributed to his untimely death." :"Hedberg's star started to rise and he gained national attention. Salon called him the "funniest new comedian in the world," while Time magazine proclaimed Hedberg "the next Seinfeld." How Time came to that conclusion is a bit mysterious. Hedberg was often compared to Steven Wright due to the low-key delivery of both comedians, but Hedberg hardly seemed a Seinfeld type. :The two comics obviously didn't share a style, but Hedberg was never destined to have the broad appeal of Seinfeld. Seinfeld shared with the audience his frustrations with everyday life. Hedberg made jokes like, "I want to hang a map of the world in my house. Then I'm gonna put pins into all the locations I've traveled to, but first I'm gonna have to travel to the top two corners of the map, so it won't fall down."" Neurology |Wikipedia:/en/Mitch Hedberg#Style> :"Hedberg's standup comedy was distinguished by the unique manner of speech he adopted later in his career, his abrupt delivery, and his unusual stage presence. His material depended heavily on wordplay, non sequiturs, paraprosdokians, and object observations. His act usually consisted equally of compact one- or two-liners and longer routines, often with each line as a punchline. Many of his jokes were inspired by everyday thoughts or situations. :Hedberg suffered from stage fright throughout his career; he often performed in sunglasses, with his head down and his hair in his face or his eyes closed, and sometimes stood upstage or with his back to the audience, constantly moving in place. At times, he nervously shook his microphone unconsciously." |Grunge://The untold truth of Mitch Hedberg> :"It's kind of weird that Time called him "the next Seinfeld" when, personality-wise, the two weren't even remotely close. Seinfeld was the gregarious life of the party, while Hedberg was the guy at the party reading a book, wearing headphones, and trying not to make eye contact with anyone." Unknown neurology, struggled with addiction and anxiety. Some members of the autistic community feel strong feelings of relating to him, myself included|reddit.com/r/aspergers/Comedian Mitch Hedberg: Aspie?>|psychforums.com:/Asperger's Syndrome Forum/Anyone a fan of Mitch Hedberg?>|HeadStuff.org:/Humour/Asperger’s, Stand-Up And Me> "I don’t know of any that have an “official” diagnosis other than Dan Ackroyd but I think some “suspects” would be Mitch Hedberg and Andy Kaufman."|AspergersIssues.Tumblr://Mitch Hedberg>. Astrology |Astrotheme.com:/Astrology/Mitch Hedberg> * Sun in Pisces (House 2) * Moon in Capricorn (House 12) * Capricorn-rising Hedberg was born on February 24, 1968 at 3:47 AM in St. Paul, Minnesota (United States). * Eastern Astrology: Earth Monkey * Numerology: Birthpath 5 * Primal Astrology: Cheetah |PrimalAstrology.com://Cheetah> :"Creative, intelligent, and curious, those born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Cheetah are a rare breed who have the capacity for high levels of both artistic and mathematical skill. Thus, they are often interested at an early age in esoteric or unexplained mysteries of the world. Their questioning of everything sparks an early learning curve, and most adults will perceive them as gifted. As kids, they often find themselves preferring the company of adults to other children. :Like their animal namesake, though, those born under the sign of the Cheetah are quick to get going in life, but have a harder time staying ahead in the long run. Like the wild cat they often end up solitary and territorial, working on what interests them and only allowing a few select others into their world." Numerology http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp5 "The Life Path 5 suggests that you entered this plane with a highly progressive mindset, with the attitude and skills to make the world a better place. The key word for your Life Path is freedom. In the pursuit of freedom, you are naturally versatile, adventurous, and advanced in your thinking. You are one of those people who is always striving to find answers to the many questions that life poses." References ---- 2187 18 [= [[Lp9|9] (last 8 was Noam Chomsky, last 8 was 2177Carl Linnæus) :2187 = 729 * 3 = 9 * 9 * 9 * 3 = 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 = 3^7 Category:Comedy Category:Celebrities Category:Sun in Pisces Category:Pisces Category:Addiction Category:Neurodivergent People Category:Life Path 5 Category:Pisces-Monkey Category:Earth-Monkey Category:Year of the Monkey Category:Sun in H2 Category:Moon in Capricorn Category:Moon in H12 Category:Capricorn-rising Category:USA Category:Mars in Aries Category:Mars in H3 Category:Mars-Saturn Category:Saturn in Aries Category:Saturn in H3 Category:Venus in Aquarius Category:Venus in H1 Category:Mercury in Aquarius Category:Mercury Rx Category:Mercury in H2 Category:Vertex-Mercury Category:NN in Aries Category:NN in H3 Category:Sun-Jupiter Category:Jupiter in Virgo Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Jupiter in H8 Category:Moon-Pluto Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto in H8 Category:Pluto Rx Category:Uranus-Pluto Category:Uranus Rx Category:Uranus in Virgo Category:Uranus in H9 Category:Lilith in Taurus Category:Lilith in H4 Category:Neptune in Scorpio Category:Neptune in H11 Category:Ceres in Scorpio Category:Ceres in H10 Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Chiron in H3 Category:Pallas-Uranus Category:Chiron-Pallas Category:Asc-Jupiter Category:Asc-Mars Category:Pisces-5 Category:Pisces-Capricorn Category:Capricorn+Pisces Category:Capricorn/Capricorn